Summer Heat
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Three very different cousins visit the country in search of rest & relaxation, but what they find are three very attrative males tempting them at every turn. How are they supposed to unwind when the summer heat keeps beating down on them? Read & find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Heat:

A Tale of Three Cousins

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

The rolling hills were splattered with colors of greens, yellows, and browns while the mountains reflected the rich hues of blues, whites and purples. The contrast of the elements seemed to balance each other like a basic ying and yang. Fences and farm animals were dotted in the grassy fields. Bees and other critters buzzed and hummed wildly in the afternoon sun. The environment called to Sakura. She felt so relaxed that couldn't keep her emerald eyes away from the vast farmland and peaks that flew past the car she was in.

After two hours of driving from the airport, Sakura's taxi driver stopped in front of a massive mansion that stood out like a sore thumb amongst all the wild life. It was made out of gray colored stones, clear glass, and white paneling. It oozed of the rich and famous. Behind the home was a gigantic pool that came with a complementary slide, diving board and a near by Jacuzzi. A few miles away was a stall that held over one hundred of the best breed horses in the country.

Stepping out from the car, Sakura felt the smell of the rich earth hit her nose. The crisp, cool air and the essence of hay and crops filled her senses. It was just so wonderful here!

"Eek. I know it smells like horse manure, but you'll get use to it. I can't believe my father is making me stay here an entire summer, but at least you are here, Sakura," a raven-haired girl called as she reached her cousin's side, "He says I need some type of break from the fashion world. As if anyone ever needs a break from that! He's just unhappy that I'm actually making a living at something he finds repulsive."

"I think I might actually enjoy staying here, Meilin," Sakura commented back in a polite and tiny voice.

"You don't have to lie. Daddy's not going to punish you for calling this place a dump," Meilin retorted as she turned to the driver, "Aren't you going to take those bags in or just stand there all day?"

The driver turned white as he rushed to the trunk to remove Sakura's bags. He hurriedly ran them to the stop of the mansion's steps and was ushered inside.

"It is so hard to find good help nowadays."

Sakura squinted her eyes and looked at her cousin. She hadn't spent a lot of time with her since they were children and now they were both in the full bloom of their early adulthoods. At twenty-five Meilin was what you would call a bombshell beauty. Meilin's onyx colored locks was edged around her face in a Victoria Beckham (please tell me you know what I'm talking about people) type of style. Her figure was full and curvy, her skin was a milky white, and her eyes were a rich burgundy. She wore a black tube top that showed off her pierced navel and a black and white checkered skirt that stopped mere inches below her pelvic area. She wore heels that were extremely arched and tied half way up her legs. As Meilin turned Sakura could also see a tiny butterfly surrounded by vines tattooed at the bottom of her cousin's back. She also had a tattoo wrapped around her upper right arm in swirls.

Sakura was envious. She was neither curvy nor stylish. She suddenly felt out of place. She had never developed a voluptuous body and her skin was sprinkled with light freckles. Her breasts were moderate and her body was lanky. Her hair was held back with a black headband and was short and choppy. The only thing amazing about her was her bright, emerald orbs. As for her clothes, she had never been in the height of fashion. She wore a simple pair of jean shorts and a green v-neck tee shirt.

"Let's go inside. Tomoyo arrived shortly before you did."

Sakura slowly followed behind her cousin as she tried to take in more of the scenery that surrounded the great mansion. Knowing Meilin it would be hard to get time alone amongst the nature.

"Tomoyo! Sakura has arrived!" Meilin screamed as she entered. Her voice echoed so loud that Sakura had to cover her ears to stop them from ringing.

At the top of the stairs was a blur of movement. Tomoyo hurried down the stairs to reach Sakura. Her curling locks of light black (I'm trying to be more realistic in the colors. I mean red colored eyes for Meilin and gray locks for Tomoyo? I think not) locks flowed outward as she ran. Her blue eyes flickered with pure joy and her face was flushed. Her skin was also a milky white that Sakura envied. It was unmarred by sun kisses and blemishes. Her body wasn't curvy like Meilin's, but it wasn't boyish like Sakua's. She filled out her white blouse quite nicely while Sakura barely made a dent in her shirt. Tomoyo has long, smooth legs that seemed to never end. They were barely covered up by her black, silky skirt and onyx colored high heels.

It was hard to believe that the same blood flowed through all of their veins. They were all so different. Tomoyo was so graceful and perfect. She mastered in music and could play the piano and sing like an angel. Meilin was so hard-core and edgy. She ran her own clothing line and created masterpieces on a daily basis. As for Sakura, well…she was still trying to find herself. She dabbled in everything from retail to design. She just couldn't find her niche among the world. She was glad to be taking a break from a world of failed attempts at a career.

"Sakura, it has been so long!" Tomoyo squealed as she pulled her cousin into a tight embrace, "I haven't seen you for years! Isn't it so great that we get to spend the summer together?"

"It would be better if we were at a luxurious spa in the Bahamas," Meilin commented as she rolled her eyes and focused on her manicured nails.

Reaching over, Tomoyo wrapped her unoccupied arm around Meilin while still embracing Sakura. "This summer is supposed to be a relaxing event where we can escape from our busy lives."

"Who said I wanted to escape," Meilin retorted, but didn't shove her cousin's arm away.

Tomoyo ignored her cousin's comment and said, "Sakura, why don't you go upstairs and lie down for a while. Dinner will be held in an hour and I'm sure you want to rest a while. It was probably a long flight and an even longer drive here."

"Yes, you are right. I do feel a bit fatigued," Sakura managed a petite smile as she left the embrace of Tomoyo and headed up the stairs.

Sakura let her hand rest on the oak railing as she walked up the marble stairs. Her hand grazed the wood in small caresses. Would her cousins believe that she lived in an apartment that was probably smaller than the bathroom in this mansion? She shook her head. This summer was supposed to take away the nagging thoughts of failure, but just one look at her rich and famous cousins made the feelings of failure rise once again.

She entered a huge room that she assumed was hers because her bags were laid upon the gigantic bed. The walls were painted a rich blue, the woods were a dark mahogany, and the bed was covered in white silk. Connected her room was a bathroom that included a big tub with jets and a lot of counter space.

She ignored her body's plead for sleep and walked slowly towards the window of her room. Her hands slid the white curtains out of the way and looked at the vast land in front of her. Breathing deeply, she tried to let the stress she felt melt away. Opening her eyes once again, they locked upon a figure below. He was stripped from the waist up and his bronzed muscles were flexing as he lifted up a pile of heavy wood. Sweat was glistening upon his ripped chest. He rested for a moment to brush his thick, chocolate locks from his face. His eyes were a striking amber and Sakura had to will herself to start breathing again. She swallowed a huge lump and tried to make herself stop spying on the man below her, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. (Yeah, it was an awesome dream )

He wore jeans and boots that were spotted with dirt from the environment he worked among and there was a worn out cowboy hat upon his head. Despite the protection of his cap, his body was completely tanned by the rays of the harsh sun. Sakura felt herself lick her dry lips slowly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," a voice called and shook Sakura violently out of her daydream.

Meilin leaned on the doorway of Sakura's room and she continued to say, "He's turned down every female I've brought to this place. Maybe he's gay."

It took a few minutes before Sakura's heartbeat started to beat at a normal rhythm. She felt her cheeks flush with color, and she tried to speak, but her lips just couldn't form the words.

Smirking, Meilin said, "Don't worry about it, honey. Every girl has drooled over Syoaran at least once in her life. Just don't make the mistake of thinking that hot body is going to get any where near yours. I've never once seen Syaoran take an interest in any girl, including me."

Meilin turned to leave the room, but left Sakura with one more comment, "I was just joking when I said he was gay. He's worse than that. He's just plain unapproachable."

After a few minutes past, Sakura tore her eyes away from the empty doorway and looked out the window once again. She started to look towards Syaoran, but was shocked to see him all ready piercing her with his own gaze.

She should have just ducked away, but she couldn't help but stare at him. She was surprised to see that he merely smiled at little and then looked away to start his work again. Sakura felt her cheeks flush once again as she turned away from the window.

Maybe some summer heat was all she needed to gain more confidence and get her life back on track… maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad.

Q and A, of course 

Q: What-

A: Jeez, before you even get started let me make an announcement. No, I am probably not going to update my other fanfics. Yeah, I know that sucks hard core, but I just don't have time or the energy to do that. The only reason I wrote this one was because I had an awesome dream about it last night. I just wanted to put it down on paper before I forgot it. Now continue.

Q: So, Meilin and Tomoyo are both Sakura's cousins?

A: Yes, but they are all from different mothers and fathers. I was really trying to stick with my dream, so I've rearranged most of the CCS characters. I did have to change some things around because lets face it I don't look like Sakura… well, you wouldn't know that because you've guys have never met me, but still. I don't.

Q: Are you actually going to finish this fanfic?

A: ;; I hope to, but I can't be definite.

Q: So, you basically still suck?

A: I guess so, punk.

Q: Anyways, so this is going to be another of your famous S&S fanfics?

A: Actually no. I've decided to not only focus on S&S, but also on T&E and M&T. Touya isn't going to be Sakura's older brother in this story. It's something I really haven't done before. Some chapters aren't even going to focus on S&S. This story is basically how three very different cousins become closer to each other as they struggle with their blooming love lives.

Q: Kawaii. So, do you hope to update this soon?

A: Again, I can't really say. Updating is something that is hard for me to do nowadays.

Q: We can tell.

A: Har har. I just really have to be in the mood and actually have time to do it, but just keeps your ears open. I could be updating again soon.

Q: We'll see. As Meilin said, don't get your hopes up.

A: You are just so full of laughs today.

Q: I know, what can I say? I'm amazing.

A: (gags)

This particular chapter was influenced by… (I don't own any of these things, of course)

The movie Friends with Money (don't see it, it's completely boring. It has Jennifer Aniston in it, but still it sucks)

Nora Robert's Montana Sky (Seriously read everything Nora writes, she's amazing!)

The show Wildfire (Awesome show. I recommend it if you are into teen primetimes)


	2. Heated Horse Flesh

Unlike Sakura, Meilin didn't let her manicured hands rest on the oak railings and she barely noticed the marble stairs

Summer Heat

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Chibi Neko-chan2

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

Unlike Sakura, Meilin didn't let her manicured hands rest on the oak railings and she barely noticed the marble stairs. A scowl bloomed upon her painted lips. She didn't care about the décor. She wanted to be in the Bahamas with the soft sands and breezy waters. Why did her father insist that she stay here? He knew she never felt a calling for this place. She rather wear leather than clean up after the cows that produced it.

She shook her head and tried to put those thoughts behind her. She didn't have a choice, so she might as well make the best of this situation. Plus, scowling would put wrinkles on her forehead and she just did not need that right now.

She smiled to herself a little bit. Her youngest cousin was probably still pretending not to moon over one of their workers, Syaoran. Sure, he was pretty hot. Soft chocolate locks, deep amber eyes, and a wonderful ripped body, but everybody knew that he was untouchable. Meilin usually didn't worry, but Sakura was the type who always had her head in the clouds. She was a romantic. She didn't just see Syaoran as a hunky piece of meat like her friends did. Sakura would end up with a broken heart if she wasn't careful.

The sun blinded Meilin as she stepped outside. She raised her hand to cover her face before sliding the white Dolce and Gabbana glasses off her onyx hair and over her burgundy eyes. Maybe she should tan by the pool. Her skin was a bit too milky for her taste. Her heels clicked as she walked towards the pool's edge.

The pool was an unconventional shape with five rounded sides. All of its sides were rounded to perfection and gleaming white tiles surrounded the water's edge. The water was a deep blue and moved in soft waves. There were plants built into the sides of two of the pool's circles and a tree whose leaves were big enough to provide shade to half of the pool. There were three, tiny waterspouts in the third circle and a hot tub combined on the last circle. A tiny waterfall continually filled up the pool. Meilin let her hand caress the water's edge. It was cool, but it didn't call to her.

She let the water drip off of her hand for a moment before wiping the rest of the droplets off onto her skirt. She let her heels click again as she walked towards where Syaoran was working.

Syaoran was completely covered in sweat, but it made him more appealing. That type of hot sweat on a hot man could turn anyone on – anyone, but Meilin that is. As a female she did admire his body, but she wasn't attracted to him in that way. She went more for the rich type who had every hair in place and whose clothes were neat as pin. She was into the metrosexual types. Although when she was younger, she did toy with the idea of having Syaoran, but she got over that. She needed a man who would save her from the barn not one who would try to have sex with her in it.

She watched the young man for a few moments. He had worked on her father's ranch every summer since she was a child. When he was younger he worked side-by-side with his father. He followed him around and mimicked his every movement. She smiled at the thought of a young Syaoran, so easy to please. Even back then he didn't want anything to do with Meilin or her friends.

She watched as Syaoran let his gaze slide to Sakura's window and she rolled her eyes. "She won't believe what I told her about you if you keep gawking at her window."

Syaoran quickly recovered himself and set the wood he was carrying down. "And what did you tell her about me?"

"The truth. That you're unapproachable by the female population," she commented as she ran her fingers over the woodpile.

She paused, "You know... this is an awkward conversation for me to have with you. I see you as a… friend, of sorts, and usually I'm all for you messing with my friends. I've even thrown them at you on occasion, but this time I'm going to warn you. Don't break my cousin's heart. Just continue to be yourself- an icicle."

A smile bloomed upon his lips as he brushed the sweat away out of his eyes. "This is a new approach, Meilin. I commend you. You shouldn't worry. I'm not and never will be interested in any female associated to you."

"Yeah, har har," she said as she turned to walk away and then whispered to herself, "It didn't look like that minute ago when you were drooling."

Syaoran didn't hear her and he began to work once again, but he couldn't help but take one last look towards Sakura's window.

It wasn't like her to care about others, but there was something about Sakura that always pulled at Meilin's heartstrings. She was everything that Meilin wasn't, not that it bothered her, but it just made Meilin want to protect her and her innocence. The girl was a dreamer whereas Meilin was a doer. She didn't stop until she got what she wanted. She was ruthless in business and in person. She never stopped to smell the flowers, caress wood staircases, or gaze out her window-even if there was a hot man outside.

Meilin decided to walk back into the house. She headed up the stairs and walked slowly towards her room. Well, she couldn't really call it her room, since she barely spent any time in it since her childhood. She had only spent a few summers here and never took the time to put in small touches that reminded Meilin of herself. The room was painted in a deep red with white floorboards as their edge. The floor was made out of oak and donned a white rug. The bed had a white comforter and fluffy white pillows. There were two light colored nightstands with shell-covered lamps on them. There were also two light fixtures mounted on the walls and a chandler hanging from the ceiling.

She opened up her closet and grabbed her riding clothes. She put on tight tan breeches, black riding boots, a black shirt, a riding helmet, and white leather gloves. She laid her checkered skirt, tube top, and heels on the comforter. She went from posh to rider in one second.

She just needed to escape from all of the emotions that were swirling inside of her. She wasn't usually so caring and understanding. She walked out of the house and towards the barn. She acted like she couldn't stand the smell of the barn in front of her cousins, but actually she thought it was invigorating. She wanted to lose herself and feel the wind in her hair.

"Well, little missy. I knew you would be comin' round here soon enough," an older gentleman called as Meilin entered one of the stables.

"Papa Machk!" Meilin squealed as she threw herself into the older man's arms. His skin was as tough as leather and deeply tanned. His hair was gray and tied back in a long braid. He wore a light gray shirt and brown breeches. Around his neck laid a necklace made out of turquoise. His black boots were dirtied by the earth, but it gave them character.

He smelt like horses and soil. She breathed it in as she hugged him. "You are the only thing that I missed about this place. Well besides October Wind, of course."

"I'm flattered, Meilin. You've grown up," he said as he sat her down and looked at her, "I saw you on the TV and in all of those magazines."

"Magazines? Since when did you read the tabloids, Machk?"

"Oh, you know I don't read those things. You're dad kept every article in a book, of course."

Shock coursed through her veins, "My dad kept the articles? But he hates the life I live."

"Just because he hates the life you live doesn't mean he hates you darlin'. He's proud of you even if he doesn't show it; he just worries about you."

"My dad? Worrying about me? I think that you've got him mixed up with someone else."

"Think what you want. You better saddle up October Wind before it gets too late."

Meilin kissed him on the cheek and twirled away from him, ""I'll be back."

"And I'll be waiting. Don't go too far."

"I won't. I promise," she called as she went to October Wind's stall. After saddling the horse, she put her boot in the stirrup and pulled herself on top of October Wind. "Hey, baby girl. I missed you too. It's been such a long time."

October Wind's name fit her to the tee. Her hair was a golden, ginger color and her feet were white. Her tail and mane were autumn colors that shined in the sun.

Meilin galloped out of the barn area and towards the fields. She was engulfed in greens, yellows, and browns. There was wheat, corn, and barley intermixed together. She breathed in the fresh air and let the wind flow through her hair. She caressed October Wind and leaned forward to make her go faster.

The sky was clear and dotted with fluffy, white clouds. She had missed this, although she probably wouldn't admit it to any of her friends. When she was younger, she use to complain louder than any of her friends, but most of it was just show. She did enjoy riding. She enjoyed the openness. She had forgotten how much she could love this place because she spent most of the time trying to pretend that she hated everything about the Triple Clow Ranch.

She shook her head and tried to ride faster. This place always brought so many emotions out of her. She hated it. She was part of the fashion world now and it didn't involve dirty boots and leather chaps.

She could feel October Wind's muscles bend and contract under her body. She felt the power and beauty of her horse and she sighed. She tipped her hat back and rubbed the sweat off of her forehead. She then noticed that part of the fence that blocked off their property was down. It looked like something ran right through the barbed wire fence. As she got closer, she saw someone replacing the broken stumps, posts, and wire. His shirt was off and his muscles were ripped.

"Hey, what are you doing on our property?" Meilin yelled as she rode closer to the broken fence.

"If you took a closer look you'd notice that the fence is also on my property," the man commented as he brushed the sweat soaked brunette locks out of his face.

He was over six feet tall and bronzed from head to toe. On his head was a light color cowboy hat. His white shirt laid lifelessly upon the ground and he wore a pair of tight Levi's. His belt was a tan color and his buckle had an eagle on it. His boots were worn out and his jeans were tucked into them. His hair was dark brunette color and his eyes were a rich russet.

She was too distracted by his bare chest to notice who he was. When she looked up, shock coursed through her system. "Touya?"

He removed the hat from his head, "Meilin? You haven't changed a bit."

"Only you would think that. I've changed a lot," she said as she dismounted off of October Wind.

"Oh, yeah. Your fancy fashion line."

"That fancy fashion line is my career, something you've never had."

He gave out a little chuckle before putting his hat back on and returning to his work, "Last time I checked, I owned the entire ranch next to yours and that, my dear, is a career that takes hard work."

"Are you saying that I'm not a hard worker?" she said as she stepped forward angrily.

"Well, if the shoe fits. No pun intended, of course," he smirked as he picked up another post and started to hammer it into the ground.

"I'll have you know that my job takes a lot of work," she screamed as she poked her finger into his bare chest.

He left go of the post and grabbed her hand, pulling her against his chest, "Is that so?"

"Get your hands off of me," she yelled as her face flushed.

"That's not what your body is saying to me,"

"Well, it's what my mouth is saying!"

"I'd rather listen to what your body is telling me, Meilin," he said as he brushed some of the loose hair out of her face.

She swatted his hand and pushed away from him, "You are the only one who hasn't changed a bit."

"Some of us like who we've grown up to be," he commented softly as he reached for the post once again.

"Just hurry up and fix this fence and get off my property."

His eyes flashed, "Yes, ma'am, anything else I can do for you today?"

"I don't know why you are getting so pissed off. I bet it was your cattle who ruined this fence in the first place."

"You've been away so long that you have no idea of the problems we've been facing around here," he sneered at her.

"What problems?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Meilin. Don't act like you have any interest in our ranches. We all know that you could care less."

"You're a jerk, Touya."

"And you're a bitch, Meilin. Some things don't change."

She balled up her fists and turned away. She looked around and realized that October Wind had walked off without her. "Great. Just great."

"Have something against walking now?" Touya commented.

"Just mind your own business," she said as she started walking through the field.

Five minutes later, she stopped to take a breather. After a couple of breaths, she head hooves behind her. She whipped around hoping to see October, but instead came face to face with Touya and his horse, War Admiral.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," she shouted as she stomped off.

"You can't possibly walk all the way back, Meilin. Stop being an idiot."

"You know, I didn't miss you one bit! In New York, I'm treated like royalty. Men fall over me! They beg me to go out with them."

"They must be pretty desperate then."

"You are incorrigible! Believe it or not men are attracted to me! Those men are rich and sophisticated! Something you'll never be!"

"More like stuck up snobs."

She swirled around. "You are the stuck up snob. You don't give anyone a chance! You just judge!"

He dismounted and got into her face, "You are the one who judges. You didn't want anything to do with the people of this town. You were always too good for us. Isn't that right? You'd bring over your rich friends and stick your noses up in the air."

She got back into his face and shouted, "You never gave me or any of them a chance. You just stayed with your good ole' boys and girls!"

"I think that you're delusional!"

"I think that you are pig!"

"I think that you are… are…" he gave up his words and put his lips to better work by pressing them against Meilin's. She fought him for a moment before getting caught up in the explosion that they created. Heat sizzled in between them as they pressed their bodies together in desperation. He tore at her shirt and she kissed down his bare chest.

"You are an ass," she cried out as he cupped her breast in his rough palm.

"You're a selfish brat," he called out as she tore at his jeans. He kicked off his boots and reached for hers. Their embrace was getting more desperate as they rolled around the field. He pined her down with his body and kissed her hard against the mouth.

"This is insane," she panted out.

"Just lose yourself for once. Stop thinking," he panted back as he removed the rest of her clothes.

She obviously decided to take his advice because she closed her mouth and helped him remove the rest of their clothing.

Meilin was slowly trying to pull out the grass from her long, onyx locks. "This doesn't mean anything. I still hate you."

"Keep thinkin' that sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart."

He gave her a sloppy kiss on the mouth and pulled himself up. He placed his hat on his head and winked at her. "I'll see you around."

"Not if I can help it."

"We'll see," he said as he mounted Admiral, "You getting on?"

"I think I'll walk."

"Let's no go through this again, Meilin."

She looked up at him as she placed her hat back on her head, "I guess I could let you take me home, but this is the last time I'm talking to you."

"Okay, understood sweetheart," he said, a smile plastered upon his face.

"I'M NOT YOUR SWEETHEART!"

Q&A

Q: So, you finally updated. This is a surprise. What made you start writing again?

A: Well, it's finally my break, so I thought I might as well start writing again. But as always. I don't know when I will update any of my other fanfics.

Q: Don't you think Meilin and Touya went a little fast?

A: They've had a complicated past with each other. So, no I don't think they went too fast.

Q: Meilin seems pretty complicated. She loves the ranch. She hates the ranch. Just what is going on?

A: Meilin is complicated. She doesn't know what she wants. She wants rich men, but makes love to a rancher. She hates the smell of cows, but loves the feel of a horse. She's even more confused then we are. She's just trying to figure out what she really wants.

Q: So, is each chapter going to be about a different couple?

A: Pretty much. So, the next chapter is going to be about Tomoyo and Eriol. I like seeing each side of each person. So, the chapter after them is going to be from Syaoran's point of view and then Touya's and so on.

Q: That's a pretty interesting way to do things.

A: What can I say? I love to be different. But, anyways please R&R!


	3. A Charming Perception

**Inspirational Songs:** Let's Dance by Vanessa Hudgens, Swing by Savage Ft. Souja boy and They'll Never Know by Ross Copperman

**Summer Heat**

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

I placed my fingers upon the piano keys and felt them warm up under my touch. Closing my eyes I felt my fingers start to fly. The notes filled up my soul and made my heart soar. My world suddenly transformed. Everything was at peace, everyone was happy and every person was living out his or her dream.

I started to hum and the music vibrated from through out my body. My throat started to emit graceful sounds and my lips opened to form words.

"Hush, baby don't cry," I sang as I opened my eyes. The keys were stark white and smooth. The piano was a silky black and shined brightly in the middle of a vast room. The walls were mirrored with bars sprouting up beside them. The floor was covered in pristine, oak wood and was waxed to perfection.

It was a room that was rarely used. It was built to appease Meilin. She had wanted to become a dancer when she was younger. Now it was a place where you could lose yourself.

"Don't you cry tonight. Rest your weary eyes," I crooned out softly as I looked at myself in one of the mirrored walls.

I had delicate features. My skin was so white that it was almost translucent. You would think that I had never seen a ray of sun in my life. My eyes were a bright cerulean. So, bright that my skin almost took up their blue glow. My light black hair ran all the way down my back. I usually kept it flowing down my back uninhibited by barrettes or bows.

I was a medium height. I didn't normally stand out in a crowd. I loved to just disappear in them. Despite my career as a master pianist, I didn't like to be in the spot light. Whenever I stepped on stage I forgot about the crowd and focused on the music. I got lost in the notes and the melodies. Everything faded away.

I also played the harp, violin, and flute, but piano was always my first love. My mother had made me practice each instrument for over six hours a day. I was highly disciplined in each. I was lucky enough to have fallen in love with music. If I hadn't had that deep love my mother would have driven me away from music all together. She had harped on my constantly. I could never do anything good enough. I could never play good enough. There was always one note that wasn't good enough for her.

I shook my head from the thoughts. I didn't blame everything on my mother. I put the blame on myself as well. I never stood up to her. I just loved music so much that I went along with everything she said. Pushing myself harder than any one else.

This is why I was glad to be taking a break with my two cousins. I hadn't seen them in forever. Let's face it. I hadn't seen anyone in forever. It was hard to make and keep friends when you were constantly studying music and outshining them at every turn.

No one ever felt welcomed in my present. I tried to get along with people, but I always felt like an outcast. It was if everyone else was speaking in Japanese and I was speaking in musical notes. We just didn't speak the same language, so it was hard to get past each other's barriers.

They had called me an ice queen and in most aspects they were right. I was unapproachable and as cold as ice. My appearance even seemed cool and icy—perfect, marble skin and arctic blue eyes.

I had missed out on a lot of things in my life and up until now I hadn't felt sad about it. I had missed out on birthday parties, school dances, and a normal childhood.

I had been sheltered from life and now I was paying for it. I felt lost and unhappy. Even music couldn't brighten up my mood any more. When I played the piano I felt like it made everyone else peaceful and happy. It just mad me sad and depressed.

I had lost the light and I was struggling to find it. I lifted my fingers off of the keyboard just in time to here an angry shout.

"You are a complete BASTARD!"

I recognized the voice as my cousin's, Meilin's, and I sighed. I lifted myself up from the piano seat and walked to the window. Looking down I saw a handsome cowboy with a huge smirk. His cheek was reddened probably from a slap from Meilin.

Meilin's face was flushed with anger and… heat? I couldn't quite tell if Meilin was truly angry or aroused. At that thought, I blushed.

The male was completely tanned and was wearing the normal ranch attire—jeans, a tee, cowboy hat and boots. He was standing next to an impressive horse. It was a rich chocolate color with a black mane.

I sighed to myself as I headed out of the room and down the stairs. As I made my way through the huge mansion I noticed my other cousin, Sakura, was heading outside as well.

I had always taken a liking to Sakura even when we were kids. Sakura was always an energetic female that oozed happiness and joy. She was like a ray of light in the darkest of places.

I was slightly blinded by the sun's rays as I walked outside. I had to blink a few times to catch my bearings. The heat hit me hard and I had to catch my breath. After a few deep breaths, I walked towards the commotion.

I stopped and noticed that Sakura was blushing head to toe. She was standing next to an equally attractive male who was also completely tanned. His shirt was off and sweat was pouring down his muscular chest.

I chuckled to myself as I watched Sakura try to keep her cool around the sexy male.

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Meilin shouted angrily as she stomped her foot. The male simply smiled pulled Meilin against his body and kissed her hard against the mouth.

Before Meilin could protest, he jumped upon his horse and winked, "I'll see you later, sweet heart."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT YOUR SWEET HEART!"

He didn't seem to hear her, but if it he did it wouldn't have mattered. He tipped his hat towards us and started to gallop off, "See you later, Syaoran."

"You too, Touya," the other young man said as he chuckled.

"You are a traitor, Syaoran!" Meilin screamed at him.

The young man who was named Syaoran merely wiped the sweat off of his brow and chuckled, "I'm going to go check on the other horses. Think you can stay out of trouble, Meilin?"

She pointed an angry finger in his direction and scowled, "Your going to have a lot of trouble on your hands if you take his side."

His raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to retort, but before he could even finish his thought I interrupted, "Sakura, weren't you saying earlier that you wanted to see the horses?"

My lovely cousin looked at me in confusion, "The hor-"

I smiled and turned to Syaoran, "You said you were going to take care of the other horses, right? She's been dying to get close to them ever since we arrived. Would you mind showing her around?"

He paused to reflect a moment. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Should he take this opportunity or not? Should he take this risk?

I watched him hold out of his hand and take Sakura's in his, "Sure, no problem."

As he lead her away Meilin screamed, "Remember what I said before Syaoran!"

A few moments passed and Meilin started to mutter to herself, "First that frickin' idiot practically drools all over me and now Syaoran is leading my cousin to a frickin' broken heart. I swear this is the worst day ever. I'll never be able to show my face any where knowing that I had se-"

She stopped her sentence completely when she noticed me still standing there. "Tomoyo! I thought you left."

I smiled, "I was letting you get lost in your own thoughts."

"Well, I was having some troubling ones. Do you know what your leading Sakura too?"

"She can handle herself."

"I think I'll put my faith towards Syaoran. He hasn't been with any female whose every visited here. I'm sure he won't start now. Can you believe him? Kissing me like that in front of everyone?! I should have smacked him harder."

I knew she had stopped talking about Syaoran, but I still couldn't comment. I didn't know much about attraction, but what I could tell Meilin had enjoyed that kiss more than she let on. Her face was still flushed and her stance oozed out mutual attraction.

"Who is he?"

"He owns the ranch next to ours. As if that matters to me! He thinks that that makes him my type? HMPH!"

Again, I didn't say anything. I let Meilin let out her frustration. From what, I could only guess. She didn't seem that angry. She seemed more confused than anything, but I didn't want to comment on that. I didn't want to lose my welcome.

People had always been intimidated by my observations. I had a knack from at guessing how people felt. I guess I earned the skill from always observing people and never interacting with them. I lived life through a glass tower. I could see the people outside of it, but never interact with them and vice a versa.

My cousin was very striking even in her horse gear. I wish I could have been more like her. She oozed confidence and she always had the courage to stand up to her father whenever he gave Meilin grief.

She always managed to look so stylish as well. She looked great in her tight, tan riding pants and black shirt while I looked plain in my white blouse and black skirt.

"You know what?"

She didn't wait for me to answer her.

"I'm not even going to think about him! He doesn't deserve my time. I'm going to go get changed and tan by the pool. Are you coming?"

It took me a minute to realize that she was talking to me, "You know what? I think I'll just take a walk."

"Suit yourself," she said as she shrugged and walked towards the house.

"I always do," I whispered softly to myself.

The scenery here was so peaceful. Unlike Meilin I didn't hate the country and unlike Sakura I wasn't amazed by it. The scenery merely calmed me.

I was in need of a vacation. The stress of my performances was starting to wear on me. My mother continually pushed me beyond my limits. I was thankful that she pushed me to be the best pianist player I could be, but she was starting to go over board.

She was against me taking a vacation, but I didn't let her stop me. I was my own woman and I was about time that she started to figure that out. I needed to learn to stand up to her. This was my first attempt and so far everything was going great.

She hadn't tried to contact me or bully me, but then again it was my first official day here. She would probably call later in the evening to see if I changed me mind.

The sun was beating down upon my fair skin with intensity, but a light breeze made the walk bearable. My mother would probably freak if I gain any freckles, but I didn't care.

I was sweating slightly and I rubbed away the moisture with the back of my hand. I took a deep breath of the country air. It was full of crops and livestock. The smell was unpleasant at first, but after a few minutes your senses started to get use to it and took it all in.

There were crops as far as the eye could see. The corn was growing wildly, the barley was waving slowly in the wind and cotton was budding beautifully.

There were herds of sheep, cows and horses scattered through out the various fields. On the outskirts were pigs, chickens, and goats.

Despite the vastness of the farms, everything seemed to be organized quite well. My uncle, Meilin's father, seemed to be doing quite well in his business. The crops looked wonderful and the livestock were breed to perfection.

I had heard that he breed some of the best thoroughbreds. His horses always seemed to do well in the races.

I was walking along a dirt road. It probably wasn't smart to walk in heels, but I realized this too late. I had all ready walked for a half an hour when my feet started to scream out in pain. I reached down to unhook them when I heard a sound.

Looking up, I came face to face with a handsome man. He had black locks, bright sapphire eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was dressed in a jeans and a white, buttoned up shirt. The first three buttons of the shirt were unbuttoned and his chest could be seen. Upon his head a worn cowboy hat made of dark leather.

"Looks like you choose the wrong footwear," he joked as he headed towards me.

I finished unhooking my heels and then picked up.

I gave him a slight smile, "Needless to say I'm not from around here."

"Aren't all of us travelers at one point or another?" he quipped and then asked, "Where are you headed?"

"No where in particular. I'm staying at the Takahashi residence."

"At Tomoeda Ranch?"

"Yes, Meilin is my cousin," I commented as I started to walk in the direction of the ranch.

He narrowed his eyes, "You two are cousins?"

I chuckled, "I know. We look nothing a like. It's a complicated story actually."

"Looks like we have a bit of time on our hands," he said as he matched his pace to mine.

I gave him a slight smile and started my explanation, "Meilin's father married a Japanese woman, as you might know. My mother married an Englishman and Sakura's mother married an American. We all take after different parents therefore we look nothing a like."

"That explains it then."

"I wouldn't mind looking more like my cousin. She's a lot edgier than I am."

He paused for a moment and then said, "I think you are perfect the way you are."

I felt my cheeks heat and hoped he didn't notice. It wasn't as if I've never heard that I was beautiful, but it meant more coming from him. He didn't know of my fame or fortune. He just knew me as Meilin's cousin.

"Did you get tired of the ranch all ready?" he asked.

I shook my head as if to brush my thoughts away, "Tired of it?"

"You were walking away from it."

"Oh, no. I just wanted to see more of it. Meilin hasn't really had time to such us around."

"Us?"

"Our other cousin, Sakura, is here also."

"So this is a family reunion of sorts."

"Of sorts," I said jokingly, "We get along pretty well."

"It would be a depressing visit if you didn't."

We slowly approached the main house and my feet were thankful. I knew that I was developing blisters and they were throbbing painfully. I took a look at the young male and noticed that he didn't even seem to break a sweat. He must have been fatigued because it was at least five miles away from the nearest town.

It probably seemed weird, but I was enjoying every moment of the pain. Finally I could be a normal person! My mother had always tried to shelter me as if I was a porcelain doll that could easily be broken. I could live through the blisters.

"So, what exactly brings you to Tomoeda Ranch?" he asked as we passed the main gate.

"I'm on vacation actually."

"Most people go to the beach. What made you want to come here?"

"I wanted to relax plus I haven't seen my cousins for years."

"I'm actually surprised that Meilin would agree to come back here. She avoids this place like the plague."

"I think she needed the break too. I think that she is finally realizing that she's been lying to herself all of these years. She loves this place more than anything."

He gave me a thoughtful look, "She told you that?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm good at reading people."

"Really? Can you read me?" He asked as he stopped in front of me. There was a smile upon his lips and I was tempted to kiss them. The idea made me blush.

I was as naïve as I often felt. I had been with other men before, but nothing too serious. My mother sent the 'approved' men my way. They were usually smooth, rich males who thought the world of themselves. They all were in love with the idea of loving me. My mother made sure of that.

They thought I was the delicate flower they saw on television, but they were wrong. I wasn't some decoration that they could carry around on their arms. I wasn't some perfect woman who would be a perfect, quiet wife. They all thought I could raise their status in the world. None of them ever truly loved me. Despite this fact, I wasn't jaded. I knew there was a man out there for me… and the one in front of me was looking better and better.

I stopped and finally focused on him. After some thought I said, "You love this environment as well, but you didn't want your career to revolve around it. You went away for school. Am I right so far?"

He looked amused, "Yes. Keep going."

"You are laid back and enjoy visiting friends. You are a major part of your community. You aren't in a relationship at the moment."

"And how did you know that?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"The last part was just a guess. I wanted to know the answer."

"And are you satisfied with it?"

"I'll let you figure that part out," I said in a flirty tone of voice as I walked a head of him to the near by stables.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura emerge from the stables. She looked… almost confused, but thoughtful. I wanted to know what happened to her in the stables with Syaoran, but I didn't want to push her right away.

I had over heard her conversation with Meilin and I didn't believe that Syaoran was unapproachable. He most likely didn't want to be used by a bunch of rich girls, but Sakura wasn't like them. She was an innocent, happy go luck girl. She was perfect for him.

"Sakura!" I shouted as I waved at her. She was blushing from head to toe, as if she just got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

I jogged slowly towards her, "Did you enjoy seeing the horses?"

"Yes, very much so," she said, blushing even more, "Who is your friend?"

"This is…" I trailed off realizing that I didn't even know his name. Thankfully Syaoran finished my sentence, "Eriol."

I hadn't even realized that Syaoran had been standing there. He was still without a shirt, but the sweat on his chest had almost completely dried off. It was probably a little bit cooler in the stables. I looked at him a little closer and noticed he too was flushed. I grinned.

He was just what Sakura needed. I knew that Sakura was having a difficult time. She tried to hide it, but I could tell. She had always been a sweet girl, but a bit flaky. She changed jobs as much as Meilin changed clothes. She just couldn't find her niche. Maybe she could find her calling her at the ranch.

Eriol walked up to us slowly and smirked, "You're a little red, Syaoran. Were you out in the sun too long?"

Syaoran tensed, but kept his cool, "Sun does the body good."

"A lot of things do the body good," he replied as he turned to face Sakura.

"You must be the beautiful cousin."

Sakura instantly became shy, "I think Meilin has that title."

"That's not true," Syaoran said quickly, defending her.

Eriol smirk grew even more.

His reaction amused me. He picked up on things quickly. I wondered what he thought of me.

"By the way, my name is Tomoyo," I said, "I guess we didn't get around to introducing each other."

He took my hand and kissed it, "Enchanté."

"ERIOL!" someone shouted. I instantly knew it was my cousin Meilin. She seemed to be doing a lot of yelling lately.

I looked up and saw her jogging towards us. She was dressed, if you could call it that, in a skimpy, red bikini. Her hair was tied back with a gold ribbon and her feet were bare.

"Father is waiting in his office for you."

He let my hand go and smiled, "Until we meet again."

"Oh great. Not you too," Meilin grumbled as he sauntered off into the house.

"You're one to talk, Meilin," he commented as Meilin's face turned red.

"WHAT HAVE YOU HEARD? IS THAT BLACKGUARD ALL READY SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME?! WHEN I SEE HIM I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" she screamed as she stomped her foot, "That bastard will pay."

I watched her stomp past Eriol angrily. Eriol laughed and I realized that he probably guessed she had been messing around with Touya. I was amused once again. He sent a look my way and I beamed at him.

This was going to be an interesting summer after all.

* * *

**Q and A Section**

**Q:** What's with Meilin's last name?

**A:** I had to change it because she isn't related to Syaoran.

**Q:** How'd you come up with it?

**A:** Takahashi is the surname of Kumiko Takahashi who was the chief animator and character designer of Card Captor Sakura.

**Q:** So the next chapter is going to be in Syaoran's point of view?

**A:** Yes, which I know that you all will love. Everyone cares more about them than the other couples, which I understand because I agree. I'm extremely excited to write in Syaoran's POV. They are my favorite couple.

**Q:** Did you have any trouble with this chapter?

**A:** Yes. I was torn with Tomoyo. Did I want to make her shy or more outgoing? Was she going to timid or outspoken? How would she react to Eriol?

**Q:** And what about Eriol?

**A:** I based him off Tomoyo. I wanted them to compliment each other. They are both charming.

**Q:** So you wanted Tomoyo to be more outgoing?

**A:** I wouldn't say more outgoing, but charming. As a famous pianist she's had to be charming. Plus, her mother trained her to be the perfect lady.

**Q:** Are you going to finish any of your other fanfics?

**A:** I've discontinued a lot of them. My writing has changed so much… whenever I look at my old ones I just want to hurl. They are bad, in my opinion. If I were to finish them then I would have to rewrite them first.

**Q:** Jeez, what about Motherhood?!

**A:** Seriously, I need to rewrite it… I won't update it until it's the way I want it. I don't like it right now.

**Q:** Will you rewrite it soon?

**A:** I really don't know. It depends. I will have to take it one chapter at a time.

**Q:** What was the song Tomoyo was singing?

**A:** They'll Never Know by Ross Copperman.

**Q:** You must listen to a lot of music! Ever chapter is a new inspiration.

**A:** You have no idea! I have a huge play list. I really enjoy all types of music, so I'm always surrounded by inspiration… I tried to make this chapter longer, but I just couldn't do it. I added in as much detail as I could and I wanted to end it there with Tomoyo's last musing. It mirrors what Sakura was feeling in the first chapter. Anyways, please read and review and check out my fanfic Full Moon. I just updated the third chapter of it.

**Q:** That is a shock.

**A:** I know. I never update two chapters in one day.

**Q:** Not even two chapters in six months.

**A:** So true. I'm terrible!

**Q:** You really are! I can't believe it…. Motherhood! NO!

**A:** You are still stuck on that! One day I might just rewrite it and update it. I really do want to end it for you guys, but it just sucks right now!

**Q:** We will see! I will keep asking about it!

**A:** I know you will.


	4. Forewarning Thunder

**Inspirational Song:** Knock You Down by Keri Hilson ft. Kayne West

Summer Heat

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

oooOOOooo Scene Change

It had been a grueling day and the heat had been almost unbearable. I had arrived to the ranch at dawn. I had mended the broken fences, taken care of the farm animals, walked and brushed down the horses, and then started my work on the firewood. I was tired, thirsty and ready to go home, but I couldn't exactly ignore the auburn haired girl in front of me.

I had worked at the ranch since I was a child. My father had taught me the value of hard work and appreciation for the land at a young age. I never was embarrassed that we were glorified ranch hands. I enjoyed working with my hands. I enjoyed the grueling work. I enjoyed sweating and feeling my muscles constrict.

When I fell into my bed at night I was proud at myself. Despite the fact that I enjoyed the exhausting work, I wanted more than working on the ranch for the rest of my life. That is why I was taking veterinary classes during the year. I enjoyed working with animals. They understand emotions, but didn't have to insensately talk about their feelings. They were supportive and loving, but not in annoying and possessive way. They worked hard for the farmers and ranchers. I wanted to help them in any way possible.

I had learned a lot about animals during my lifetime. I knew I was good with them. I could be tender and loving towards them.

I was still chuckling about the conversation I had with Meilin earlier. She called me an unapproachable icicle. It was laughable because I was only like that towards people. They were an annoyance to me; especially any female that was associated with Meilin.

It wasn't like I hated people, but I just wasn't a people person. I'd rather work outside and away from diplomacy and bargaining. That is why I could never own a ranch myself. There was too much communication and leadership involved. I just wanted to work.

My sisters had always complained about my lack of people skills. They had tried to set me up with several females over the past years, but I had sent them all packing. I had no interest in the female population. That didn't mean that I didn't need company from time to time, but I avoided relationships at all costs. If I needed company I went out of town and satisfied my needs. There were not complicated and sticky situations that way. No one had really peaked my interests, well until now, of course.

Sakura wasn't a stellar looker like Meilin or a classy one like Tomoyo, but she was unique in her own way. There was an innocent air about her. She ran her hands delicately over the horses' noses and laughed when they blew her kisses. I was a bit charmed by her, I admit. She was so different from Meilin's rich and snobby friends.

She wore a simple pair of jeans and a green tee shirt, but they wrapped around her body in a form fitting way. I liked the simple look…but there was nothing simple about her eyes. That is what first attracted me to her. When I looked up at the window I did not expect to see a pair of emeralds shining down upon me.

I removed my hat and wiped the sweat away from my forehead once again. "That one is called Forewarning Thunder."

Sakura's hand had hesitated, but then brushed the black horse's nose in an affectionate way. The beast was extremely large and intimating. He was the main breeding stallion at Tomoeda yet he seemed to have developed a soft spot for the girl instantly.

She reached down in her bag again and pulled out more grains. The horse nibbled at them tenderly and huffed in pleasure.

I shook my head in wonder. Sakura gave me another dazzling smile, "I'm sorry to have kept you. You must be ready to get home."

"It's okay. I don't mind. I still had a bit more work to finish anyways."

"Do you enjoy working here?" she questioned me and then blushed at her boldness.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and then cleared it, "Yeah. My father and I have worked here since I was younger. I love the outdoors. I love getting my hands dirty."

She blushed even more at the last comment and turned away from me. "It is so nice and peaceful here."

"Meilin doesn't seem to think so."

"Oh, well. I'm nothing like my cousin, either of them in fact. They…they have followed their dreams and are comfortable with who they are," she said as she bowed her head.

"So, what is you dream?" I asked as I walked towards her.

She looked up and her eyes roamed my chest, blushing she answered, "I don't know. I guess that sounds silly, but it is always changing. Nothing I seem to do fills my heart with happiness. I guess I'm just lost…that is why I decided to come here."

At an impulse I put my head under her neck and raised her head so she could lock eyes with me, "Don't be disappointed in yourself. You'll find your way."

Her body had stiffened a bit, but not because she was uncomfortable, at least from what I could tell. She seemed more shocked then afraid. She flushed again and searched my eyes, "I hope you're right."

I sent her a smile and let my eyes lower to her lips, "I know I am."

"I…well I better get back… you know to the house," she shuttered as she backed away from me and walked out of the barn. I sighed a bit, what an idiot. What possessed me to touch her?

I had only met her a few minutes ago and here I practically wanted to make out with her in the middle of the barn.

I turned to walk from the barn myself when I heard a feminine voice call out Sakura's name. It must have been Tomoyo's because it sounded nothing like Meilin's screeching.

I walked up silently as Tomoyo began explaining who her new friend was. She stopped when she was about to introduce him and I finished her sentence, "Eriol."

She sent me a thankful smile and then looked at her cousin. I could practically see her grin as her eyes wandered over Sakura's blushing cheeks.

"You're a little red, Syaoran. Were you out in the sun too long?" the dark haired idiot asked.

"Hn," I said as I tensed, "Sun does the body good."

Eriol had always irritated me. He was always picking and prodding in to everyone's business. We rarely came into contract with each other because Eriol worked inside the buildings as a lawyer. I was thankful for that.

"A lot of things do the body good," the prick commented as he turned to face Sakura.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. My eye twitched in anger. What a complete dick. He was doing it on purpose to get me riled up.

"You must be the beautiful cousin."

Sakura flushed yet again, "I think Meilin has that title."

There she was…doubting herself again. I couldn't stop myself from saying, "That's not true."

Eriol sent me a smirk and I wanted to punch it off of his smug face. I growled under my breath at him and he merely laughed.

"By the way, my name is Tomoyo," the dark haired cousin said with a smile upon her lips, "I guess we never got around to introducing ourselves."

Eriol took her hand in his and kissed it like he did with Sakura, "Enchanté."

I rolled my eyes. He just had to act all smooth.

"ERIOL!" a voice yelled out and we all turned to see a half naked Meilin running towards us.

"Father is waiting for you in the office."

He let go of Tomoyo's hand and said, "Until we meet again."

Meilin rolled her eyes dramatically and put her hands upon her hips, "Oh great. Not you too."

He raised an eyebrow and smugly replied, "You're one to talk, Meilin."

"WHAT HAVE YOU HEARD? IS THAT BLACKGUARD ALL READY SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME?! WHEN I SEE HIM I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" she screamed as she stomped her foot, "That bastard will pay."

We watched her stomp off and I sighed. All I was going to listen to this summer was whining and screaming. Touya just had to get her all riled up.

Eriol sent me an amused look at he turned away and walked after Meilin. I watched Tomoyo beam at him and I thought I was going to be sick.

What did women see in that smooth prick?

"It was nice seeing you again, Syaoran," Tomoyo commented, "We should probably follow Eriol in."

I nodded and took one look at Sakura as she followed her cousin. I debated for a second and did something that was uncharacteristic. I blurted out, "Hey, Sakura."

She turned and blinked up at me.

"Just let me know if you want to learn more about the horses. You were good with them."

Her cheeks warmed at the praise, "Thanks. I'll take you up on that."

I watched the two females leave and I sighed. I'm an idiot. I barely even know this girl and really I don't even have time to get mixed up in from type of relationship.

I shook my head as I headed towards the woodpile to collect my shirt. I shook off the wood chips and dusted the dark green tee off before pulling it over my head.

"SYAORAN!" a screeching voice called. I turned around to see Meilin's body half hanging out of an upstairs window.

"My dad wants to see you too!" she called out before disappearing once again.

What would he want to see me for? Meilin's dad and I rarely ever talked. I was too busy running the ranch and he was too busy with the bargaining, buying and paperwork. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Takahashi was a wonderful man, but I knew my job well and I didn't need any direction.

I finished dusting off my clothes and headed towards the mansion. I removed my boots before entering because I didn't want to get the pristine floors dirty.

I headed up the stairs towards Mr. Takahashi's office. This place never changes, I thought to myself as I ran my hand up the staircase's railing. I let myself stop before the door and I knocked softly. I wasn't surprised when I opened it and saw Eriol's smug face.

I frowned as I took my seat besides the dark haired punk.

"Thanks for coming up, Syaoran," Takahashi replied.

He had tanned skin that almost looked like leather due to all of the sun exposure. His hair was peppered with white and gray specks. He was dressed similarly to me in a plain tee, jeans and boots. You could practically see the wisdom shine out from his blue eyes. Here was a man who built an empire from nothing.

"As you know, I have been interested in buying some new stock."

I nodded, still not realizing what this had to do with me.

"And…I've decided to check it out. The only problem is that I'm going to need my main hands to go with me, including Machk. With their help I am going to herd the new stock to the ranch. Now, I usually have Machk watch the ranch when I'm away, but I really need his help."

It was starting to dawn on me…but why would he want me to look over the ranch? And what was with Eriol?

"I want you, Eriol and Touya to look over things while I am gone. It is going to be about three or four weeks before we returned."

"Why all three of us?" I blurted out, not being able to help myself. Man, where was all of my control today?

Takahashi merely smiled, "You each have certain skills that are perfect to be the head of a ranch. Syaoran, you have all of the hands on experience of taking care of a ranch. Eriol has all of the legal experience, which will have sort out all of the paperwork that goes along with running the ranch and Touya has the obvious experience of actually running a ranch."

"Why not just leave Touya in charge? You are right. He does run his own ranch," Eriol commented.

"Yes, he does, but he has to look over his own ranch as well. He is really helping me out. He is all ready short handed as it is."

"Helping you out or your daughter," I mumbled to myself and Eriol smirked beside me.

Takahashi didn't seem to hear me or was ignoring the comment, "I am really counting on your boys to not only look over the ranch, but to also keep an eye on the girls."

My interest was suddenly perked, "The girls?"

"Yes, I am so sorry that I have to leave them here…especially when I haven't seen them in a while. I do not want to be disappointed with their vacation."

"I'm sure we can manage to keep them entertained," Eriol commented smoothly and I grimaced. I had no clue what that meant and I really didn't want to.

I didn't need any distractions.

"So, are you guys up to the challenge?"

"Of course. You can count on us. Right, Syaoran?" Eriol asked as he smiled.

I merely nodded. I had no clue what was going to be in store from me…but knowing Eriol there was going to be trouble.

This was turning out be a difficult summer.

* * *

**Q&A Section**

**A:** You do not know how long it took me to finally finish this chapter!

**Q:** How long?

**A:** I don't know specifically. I was exaggerating, duh. I debated on Syaoran's personality a lot. I wanted to make him unapproachable, but then decided against it…it is some where in between I guess.

**Q:** So, what about your other fics?

**A:** Why do you constantly ask that question when you know the answer?

**Q:** Why do you constantly answer a question with a question?

**A:** You are exasperating. I've actually been wasting all of my time looking at new anime shows and manga.

**Q:** Such as?

**A:** Gakuen Alice, Saki, Skip Beat, Shangri-La, Shuga Chara and Black Cat.

**Q:** Wow, that's a lot! You need to be focusing your time on your writing though. What are you going to work on next?

**A:** Sorry to say that it is not CCS. I really want to write a fic for Gakuen Alice. I just love Mikan/Natsume.

**Q:** That is the wrong answer. Aren't you even going to try to update the others?

**A:** Goman, but that is what I want to do. I will look at my CCS fics again though. I don't know which one I am going to work on though.

**Q:** You really suck.

**A:** You tell me this all the time… and that wasn't a question.

**Q:** You try always asking questions and see where that gets you. It is tiring. Plus, you are boring.

**A:** ***sweatdrop*** You really amaze me sometimes.

**Q:** Of course I do.

**A:** Yet again. Not a question.


End file.
